


Tea

by Skybirdday



Series: Ducky/Reader oneshots [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Mature Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You and your husband share some tea





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble, maybe too short to be a drabble

Tea

By Skybirdday

 

(Ducky/Wife!Reader)

 

"Tea, my dear?"  
"Yes, please." you say, watching your husband bring over the steaming teapot  
as you place a cup and saucer on either side of the table. Then your husband  
pours some in each cup and places the pot in the center.  
"Sugar? Cream? Milk?"  
"No cream or milk. Just the tea."  
"Ah, you have been talking to Abby. Cutting back your sugar intake is a wise move  
due to your family's history."  
"Are you my doctor now instead of my husband?"  
"Well, I acted as your doctor then when we first met since I was one of three doctors in  
the place that we worked."  
"True, as I was one out of handful of nurses."  
"One of the better ones."  
You just smile as quietly the two of you sip your tea.  
After you two finish your tea, you say "Are you headed back to work?"  
Ducky shook his head. "No, I left the rest of it to Mr. Palmer. I have taken the rest  
of the day off. Perhaps we can take a nap," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
You smile as you reach out and take your husband's hand. "Oh, is that what they call it these days?  
Come on then and I'll put you to bed," you say as you pull your husband toward your bedroom before  
closing the door behind them.

END ;)


End file.
